The Lost Letter
by jclw95
Summary: Brennan exposes her true feelings for Booth on the letter she wrote on "Aliens in a Spaceship", and she lost it. Who will find it? Will she deny what she wrote?


**I had the idea for this story after I saw the episode Aliens in a Spaceship, and just wrote it. It's my second one-shot, and reviews are welcome!**

_Dear Booth,_

_I really don't know what to say to you... Just thinking I'll probably never see you again makes things worse for me. Hodgins gave me some paper so… I just wanted to say that being a partner and friend of yours was the best thing that ever happened to me, you were always there for me and I knew I could count on you, and I still know that you'll find me, even if it's just my remains. The thing is that, Booth, I want you to know that if I'm dead when you read this letter, that in the last minutes of my life, the only thing I thought about was you. And in the time I spent with you, you made me fall in love with you deeper eac__h day, and because of you I maybe believe in fate. I love you Seeley Booth. _

_Goodbye, with all my love,_

_Your Bones_

That's what her letter said. At the time she wrote it, all she wanted was for him to read it, but now all she wants is that he'll never find it. Too late, it disappeared from where it was hidden. Why would it disappear from there? And worse, what if Booth reads it? Dr. Temperance Brennan began to look for the letter around her apartment like mad. She had looked in every cabinet, everywhere the letter could be and there was nothing. It wasn't a good sign, she didn't want anyone to read it, especially Booth. What would she do if he read it? Pretend she didn't mean what she said back then (which was a huge lie)? Or would she have the courage to face it and give them a shot? She didn't know, what would she do if Booth went away, like her parents and her brother did?

Booth didn't know what to do, he went to Bones' office and found a letter lying on the floor, and when he saw the words "To Booth" on it he didn't hesitate to read it. After knowing what it said he realized it was from the day Bones and Hodgins were kidnapped, it had to be. Did Bones really write it? He meant, wow, would she say that kind of stuff on a letter? Well, let's face it, she thought she was dying… But still, it felt so true, though it was hard to believe it was Bones who wrote it. He decided to talk to Bones about it.

Dr. Brennan was putting all her stuff back together, worried after her non-success finding the letter. Where could it be? Wondering where she didn't look, she noticed that someone had knocked on her door. She opened it and saw Booth's warm smile. "Hey Bones", he said. "Booth… Hum, what are you doing here? Do we have a new case?", she asked. "Actually no…", he said. "Hum… Wanna come in? Hope you don't mind the mess, I lost something and was looking around for it", she said. Booth entered Bones' place and they both seated on the couch. Booth took a deep breath and said, "Hum… I think I know what you were looking for". When he pulled a dirty piece of paper from his pocket her heart froze. It was her letter. "Look, Bones, I read it, and I need to know, what you wrote here, did you mean it?", he asked. "Hum…", she said, and took a deep breath. Was she going to tell the truth or lie again to him and to herself, saying she didn't mean her words? No, she wasn't lying anymore, it had only hurt her from the beginning. She focused her gaze on Booth, who had an understanding look on his face, and was probably expecting the worst. "The truth is that… I meant it, I meant every word", she said blushing and starting to look away. "Hey Temperance", he said bringing her face towards his, "There's nothing there to be ashamed of, it was beautiful, I never thought you'd ever write something like that. And the truth is, though you caught me by surprise, I feel the same way about you, I just never knew I'd have the guts to tell you", he hesitated. "But now I realize it won't be a problem anymore", he said lifting her chin up, "I love you Temperance", he said making his lips meet hers. They kissed passionately, and when they pulled away to gasp for air she said "Call me Bones". "Really?", seeing her affirmative nod he continued, "Well, then, I love you Bones", he said with a smile. It was a start of a long night for Booth and Bones.


End file.
